Wishing Well
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram were asked to an errand for Jenifer... Yuri realizes his feelings for the blonde and makes the first move... Is it because of the wish Wolfram made or was it mere coincidence? Yuuram. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This is something I just thought about... I hope you like it. Don't forget to Read & Review!

* * *

Wishing Well

It was one of those instances when Yuri would bring Wolfram along to Earth. Their relationship never progressed and having for it to do so is just one of Wolfram's wishes. But despite that, Wolfram is contented with what his status. He believed that if he waited just a little bit more; he'll get what he wants.

"Wolfu-chan, will you come and get Yu-chan for me?" Jenifer asked the blonde. "I have an errand for the both of you to do."

"Yes, mama, I will." Wolfram replied as he stopped washing the dishes to fetch Yuri.

Upstairs he went and knocked on Yuri's room. There was no response... He knocked again and finally, the door opened. Yuri was rubbing his eyes; it seemed that he just woke up.

"Mama is calling you. She said that she has an errand for the both of us." Wolfram said.

"Alright then..." Yuri said sleepily and yawned afterwards.

Down the stairs they went and Wolfram could only stare at his fiancé. Looking at him made him smile but thinking about what he is to him makes him want to cry at night. But he can't rush things; it might worsen the situation if he did.

"I want you two to buy me some items from the store. I made a list; Yu-chan, I know that I can trust with this..." Jenifer said as she handed him a list.

"Now Wolfu-chan, I want you hold the money for Yuri." She handed him a small wallet. "If you have some change, you can buy something for yourself since you've been such an industrious worker all day."

"Thank you, mama." Wolfram gently blushed.

"Don't mention it. And Yu-chan, be sure you don't lose sight of Wolfu-chan. You know that he's not that familiarized with the surroundings yet." She reminded.

"Of course, I will." Yuri replied.

The two made their way out the house and to the nearest convenience store they could find. On their way, Yuri noticed something with Wolfram. The blonde was tilting his head, as if he was crying. He knew that it wasn't the case since there was nothing to cry about and he didn't do anything that could have upset him. It worried him; the blonde doesn't do that unless it was something serious or if it was something bothering him. He stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong, Wolf?" Yuri asked concernedly.

"No, it's nothing." Wolfram replied.

"Are you sure? Is something bothering you?" Yuri asked consecutively.

"No, nothing's bothering me... It's just you're holding my hand... You don't usually do that..." Wolfram finally raised his head; revealing the blush that he had worked hard on hiding.

"Oh..." Yuri flushed as well but his grip on his hand got a bit tighter. "I just didn't want you to get lost, that's all."

Yuri smiled with a smile ever so radiant. It was contagious as well; it made Wolfram smile as well.

"Let's go." Yuri tugged Wolfram a little.

The blonde nodded and off they went to buy the things Jenifer needed.

"Let's see, we need to buy a few things from the wet market then we move on to the dry market and to some supplies." Yuri summarized. "Come on, let's this over with so I can go and get you a treat."

Yuri dragged him towards the entrance of the store without any warning whatsoever with a cheerful attitude. Wolfram happily followed; after all, he was happy that Yuri was actually enjoying his company, even though he remained silent during their walk. A small smile formed on his lips and small signs of hope flashed on his heart.

Yuri did the purchasing and Wolfram only handed him the correct amount after calculating all the prices together for three times. Time would pass by so quickly and before they knew it, they were on their way to the supplies.

"We need 3 packs of tissue, 5 packs of bleach and a pack of candles." Yuri said out loud.

When he turned to his side, Wolfram wasn't there anymore. He began to panic in his head and his mind can't stop worrying about him.

"_Oh no, where's Wolfram? Where did he run off to? What something bad happened to him? Especially with all these people, he might've been kidnapped and brought to an isolated place or worse...his kidnappers might have done something awful to him! Wolfram, where are you? I don't want you to be separated away me! I don't anything bad to happen to you here!-" _His thought went to a halt when he felt a shopping cart bumping him for several times already.

"Yuri, is something wrong? You look pale..." Wolfram was the one bumping him with the cart he got in the entrance.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright." Wolfram was trapped in the double-black's embrace.

"What are you talking about?" The squeezed blonde asked.

"Well... I was just worried that you were taken away from me... You should tell me the next time you separate from me." Yuri released him.

Wolfram was touched by what his fiancé just recently said to him. The rays of hope grew brighter and he was truly happy that Yuri was more affected to the things that he did. By the line that Yuri just said, it sounded more of a fiancé would say rather than what a friend would. Maybe Yuri _was_ finally accepting their engagement without even noticing it.

"What are the things that we're supposed to buy?" The blonde asked.

Yuri said the items again and went to search for those items. He told Wolfram to stay beside him from now on. He didn't know what he would do if he went missing again. He looked at the blonde more frequently than he ever did that day. He found himself blushing again...

"_What is Wolfram really to me? I don't think I can consider him a friend... I can't consider him as a brother because he is more than that__...__ Could I consider him as a fiancé? No, I think he falls on the role of both a lover and a best friend a guy could ever have... So, it's decided then... I no longer love him as a friend...but as a lover... Why did it take me so long to realize that? Maybe it was because I keep on telling myself that I can't be in love with a boy... But now, I think I can prove myself wrong... Prove myself that I CAN love a boy... But not just any other boy, a Wolfram Von Bielefeld..." _With those thoughts recorded in his immature mind, the need of change had occurred to him.

Yuri could say that he finally solved the problem that had been bothering him for a long time... With that realization, his feelings for the blonde had been very clear. With his decision, he could finally answer the question: Do I love Wolfram?

Wolfram didn't say a thing to him. He figured that the double-black was in deep thought. He didn't want interfere but it surprised him when Yuri turned to him to hug him.

"Yuri, why are you hugging me?" Wolfram asked uncomfortably.

"I'm just testing you're reflexes." In truth, Yuri just wanted to keep his fiancé in his arms, even if it would only last for a short time.

"Really, are you sure? You know if you're just some stranger, you would probably be on the floor now, with broken ribs." Wolfram smirked.

Yuri gulped and released him. Wolfram just gave him a smile.

"So, did I pass your test?"

"Yes..."

"Now that that's over, let's just get those supplies and get things over with." Wolfram went ahead as he the cart and left Yuri.

"Wolfram, wait up!"

* * *

Since those things were easy to find, they were able to purchase those items and left the store. Yuri carried most of the groceries and Wolfram only carried two.

"Do you want me to help you?" Wolfram kept on asking his stubborn fiancé.

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Yuri kept on replying.

"Hey, look over there." Yuri pointed at the ice cream cart.

"I did tell you that I'm going to treat you..." He added with a smile.

"If you really want to do that; can you, at least, place those bags beside that well over there?" Wolfram asked.

"Alright..." Yuri did what his fiancé said asked and placed the bags there.

Wolfram kept on close eye on Yuri and the groceries. Though, the sign on the well did interest him...

"_Good thing I brought Lady Anissina's invention along with me..." _Wolfram thought as he stared at the sign again. _"Wishing well, huh?" _

Wolfram searched for his pocket for that 30 yen coin he received from Yuri's mom before they left. He dropped it in the well and made a wish...

"_I wish Yuri would finally accept our relationship and return those feelings I have for him..."_

He felt stupid for believing in the power that the Wishing well might have. He turned around and was surprised with the pair of lips that greeted him. Once Yuri pulled back, the double-black smiled.

"I bet you're surprised..." Yuri said. "Whatever you might have wished when you dropped the coin must've been granted when I kissed you, am I right?"

Wolfram was too stunned to answer. He nodded since it was the only thing he could do.

"I want to tell you that I really do love you... I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that..." Yuri flushed.

Wolfram's eyes welled up and began kissing Yuri non-stop. Yuri, of course, didn't expect that to happen. And when he got the chance to breathe, he said:

"Can we save that for that later? You're ice cream's going to melt if you don't stop."

Wolfram blushed and accepted the icy treat that his fiancé gave him. The two carried the groceries and hurried home to continue where they have started...

"_Wishing wells do work, don't they? Maybe it was just a coincidence that Yuri did that after I wished for that to happen... But anyhow, I know that it's not that bad to wish for something to happen...especially if it was for a greater good..."_ Wolfram concluded in his thoughts as he kissed Yuri like there was no tomorrow...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I just made this yesterday when I was watching a show called 'Singing Bee' in ABS-CBN. I think Filipinos know thi show well... Please don't forget to review!


End file.
